I Still Call England Home
by The Devils Song
Summary: If there was one night England dreaded, it was Country Appreciation Night. Especially when it was Karaoke themed. Oh, joy.


I Still Call England Home

The one night of the year England dreaded the most was Country Appreciation Night.

Now, before you think he's a horrible old man with no respect for other cultures besides his own, there's a damn good reason he hates it. Instead of giving speeches like they did ages ago, they change the way everyone presents every couple of decades or so. For the past two decades, it's been Country Karaoke.

This year was no exception.

Usually he'd just get hammered and wail out some popular English song, but after last year when he sang Angels by Robbie Williams to America in front of the entire world (_literally_), he vowed never to embarrass himself like that again. Therefore, no more alcohol to get him through it. He had to go in there, _sober_, and listen to songs from all around the world without understanding half of them. Oh _joy._

When he arrived at the venue (in Lithuania this year, of all places), most of the other nations were already there. Unlike England, the majority of them were quite excited and often enjoyed these nights. He really couldn't see why - very few of the countries could actually sing well enough to be at least mildly entertaining.

Catching sight of an uncomfortable Japan - the only country who enjoyed this less than he did - he made his way over to the far corner and chatted with the Asian nation until everyone else arrived.

"Okay everybody, the awesome me is here! Along with the less-awesome-than-me-but-still-awesome America!"

"Prussia! America! _Mein Gott_, not only do you both turn up late, but you enter screaming at the top of your lungs? I can't believe you-"

"Ve, Germany! It's okay, everyone is happy, right? Let's just start!"

England rubbed at his forehead. He could already feel a headache coming on and the night had just started. Glancing up to see America charging towards him, he sighed. The idiot just wouldn't leave him alone.

_But you like it,_ whispered that little traitorous voice inside of him. No. No, he did not like it. He did not like anything about the obnoxious, stupid, annoying -

"Hey, England! It's been a while! I missed you a lot!"

- Wonderful, sweet, amazing man. _Okay, okay. Stop it, mind! You've had your fun,_ he thought to himself before acknowledging the man before him.

"Hello, America. Fancy meeting you here."

Before he got a reply, Prussia had tapped the microphone and started off the event. "Welcome everyone to this awesome event that was totally invented by the awesome me!" America snorted next to him. Nobody really knew which one of the two came up with the idea, but England had a slight suspicion it was actually Canada who did. "We're starting off tonight with the totally unawesome-compared-to-me South Korea!"

Turning to America, England tuned out the performance and began to speak. "So what are you singing tonight?" Yes, he actually enjoyed conversation with his former colony. Probably more than he should.

America winked at him and held a finger to his lips. "It's a surprise." Well, that was unusual. Normally the egotistical nation was bursting to brag about whatever song he was going to sing because _he's going to rock it like it's never been rocked before and it's going to feel it in it's lady-parts since he's the alpha dog, woof!_ Nevermind that songs don't have genders.

England was about to speak up again when South Korea's performance ended with a very loud, "Wow! Fantastic baby!"

As a gentlemen, he joined in the applause before turning back to America only to find him gone. Huh. That's weird.

"'Sup dudes and dudettes!" Oh, there he was. "So for my turn I'm going to be singing this totally awesome song and I'll be dedicating it to the luckiest nation in the room." With a wink, the music started and England immediately recognised the tune.

"_At last, my love has come along."_

Oh, he _didn't_.

America knew he loved this song! And now he was singing it to some other nation and England had to watch and oh God, he couldn't watch. His heart constricted in his chest and he just had to leave. He had to -

Bloody Hell, was America walking towards _him_?

He turned around, thinking America had been walking towards someone else and finding that he was leaning against a wall. So he was walking towards England . . .

_Oh holy shit, he's singing this to me!_

And when America stopped in front of him, taking England's hand in his much larger one, singing to him in that beautiful voice, England stopped breathing.

Just for a moment, though. No more than a moment.

The older country would look back on that moment later and never know when the song had stopped and America's lips were on his, but he'd know it was _bloody freaking amazing._ He didn't care that he sounded like a teenage girl, only that America's lips were soft and his hands were rubbing circles on his hips. He couldn't even think the feeling was so great. All he knew in that moment was _America_ and it was perfect.

So when they were interrupted by Australia's declaration of, "Okay, the live porn is over! I'm going to start now!" to say he wasn't happy with his younger brother would be an understatement.

America just laughed, sitting down and holding England on his lap to stop him from throttling Australia. "Hey, it's fine. We'll have plenty of time to continue later, right?"

Blushing to the tips of his ears, England crossed his arms and squirmed slightly. "I don't know. Isn't there something you must ask me first?"

With a kiss to his neck, America replied, "I love you. Will you be my boyfriend, England?"

England was not ashamed to admit he grinned from ear to ear and let out a silent squeal before saying yes. After all, it's not like America could see his face.

"_But no matter how far or how wide I roam; I still call Australia home._"

He felt America's lips at his ear as he sang along to a song England loved. He was quite proud of little brother for the beautiful melody.

"_I'm always travelling; I love being free; And so I keep leaving the sun and the sea; But my heart lies waiting over the foam; I still call England home._"

And so for the rest of the night, they held each others hands and listened to the music around them. They exchanged cute little words and sweet kisses throughout it all, ignoring the other nations teasing looks.

Maybe England could grow to love Country Appreciation Day after all.

"Next up, England!"

Or maybe not.

* * *

A/N: So this little thing came along with a burst of patriotism. I love the song 'I Still Call Australia Home', but since Australia isn't a major character, I didn't think I'd be good at writing a whole story about him. Besides, who would I pair him with? (Actually, maybe Canada . . .) So, the song kinda ended up as background to some USUK. If any of you haven't heard it, go hear it. It's beautiful, any Aussie could tell you so. The song America sang was At Last by Etta James. The song South Korea sung was Fantastic Baby by Big Bang (eep, I love them!). Sorry for the italics abuse.

DISCLAIMED: I own none of the copyright material mentioned above.

Review please. Good or bad.


End file.
